Key to Survival
by AngusBoy
Summary: The tri-wizard tournament is over but contrary to popular belief, Hermione didn't go with Viktor to spite Ron. The fates have great plans for Miss. Granger and the Veela within Viktor Krum is going to ensure she lives up to them.
1. Prologue

Looking through the window of an elaborate bedroom, one would see a young man, tossing and turning in a sleep not quite as restless as one would think when looking at the state of disarray the bed with which the man slept in. The blanket swept the floor, the sheet tangled around his muscled thighs and sweat glistening along his naked chest and along his forehead as it shook side to side in his sleep, despite the fact that it was the middle of winter and snow lay upon the land like a thick woollen blanket.

Upon closer inspection of the man himself one would be struck by the raw masculinity they gaze upon. Thick black hair slick with sweat, thick eyebrows and eyes with equally as thick eyelashes. Slightly crooked nose from being broken one too many times, high cheekbones, thin lips and a sharp jawline. Muscles neck leading to an equally muscled chest, strong arms with large, callused hands and thighs as thick as tree trunks.

In effect, this man was the perfect individual to fulfil any woman's' most primal needs, the ones that the 'good girls' bury deep inside and deny that those type of fantasies even exist within their mind. But unfortunately for all those women dying to see if those strong hands and arms would feel in the throes of passion, there was only one woman that would ever feel the power and strength beneath the skin of this living Adonis. And he was searching for her now, in his sleep. It was essential to his very survival that he find her, for without her, he would die of heartbreak.

Throughout the world a small part of this man was combing the world for the one. The woman, for surely that was what she was, that would call to his very soul with a song so sweet he would be able to taste it on his lips.

Every square inch of the globe was searched until a familiar soul called to him from within its home in London, as the woman slept peacefully in her bed, unaware of what awaited her once she re-entered the wizarding world.

As the two halves met the man, still asleep in his own home, felt a resounding wave of peace and familiarity wash over him as the woman's magical essence washed over his body, soothing both him and the beast that lurked within; filling his whole being with love so pure it would cause men to fall to their knees if the felt even an inch of what he was feeling.

As the sun began to shine over the horizon, causing brilliant streaks of gold, pink and white to brighten the sky, Viktor Krum's eyes began to open. The slow, deep inhale of breath showed the well-rested state he was in as his magical core resettled within his being.

A smile, rare as an eclipse, graced his lips as he stretched. Arms and wings the colour of the blackest of ink reached toward the ceiling as he sighed, his woman's name upon his lips.

"_Hermione."_


	2. Hermione receives a letter

Hermione Granger sat at the worn kitchen table in the Burrow on that same morning with a sense of serenity that had evaded her since she left Hogwarts at the end of her fourth year.

Steaming coffee in hand, she sat to watch the sunrise, marvelling at the array of pastel colours dominating the sky before it took on the blue hue that signified a wonderful day, weather wise at the least. The same cannot be said for the occupants within the house.

Stomping could be heard over head; loud obnoxious thudding that woke the Weasley household up as the occupant of the room fell to the floor after a night of heavy drinking.

Mrs Weasley was the first to come down stairs, smiling at the girl whom she classified as another daughter, even as she knew none of her sons were deserving of such a wonderful soul.

"Good morning dear, have you been up long? Did you get a good night sleep?" Mrs Weasley asked as she took a pan from the rack to begin preparing breakfast for her large family.

"Morning Mrs Weasley. I had a wonderful sleep, I feel so refreshed and no, I haven't been up long."

Bacon sizzled on the stove as Mrs Weasley turned to look at Hermione. "You do look wonderfully rested this morning dear." She smiled before she looked up at another loud crash sounding from the room above, "Do you know what's wrong with him this time?" She made a vague gesture above her head.

Shrugging Hermione said, "I don't know what it is this time Molly, maybe it's just his time of the month?" Both women laughed at the suggestion.

"Good to see we are off to a great start today," Arthur Weasley said as he gave a kiss to first his wife, then Hermione in greeting.

"Hermione and I were just discussing how it must be Ron's time of the month with the way he is carrying on this morning." Molly's statement was emphasised by a loud crash from above, in the room belonging to one Ronald Weasley.

Before Arthur could reply, the twin's came down.

"What-"

"On Earth-"

"Is wrong with Ronniekins-"

"This time?"

"He had fire whiskey last night."

All heads turned to Ginny, standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Ginny dear, what do you mean?"

"Exactly that mum, Ron had about two bottles of fire whiskey last night." Ginny nodded her head and looked towards Hermione, knowing she would back her up.

"It's true, Ronald had two full glasses after you both went to bed. Drank them like water. I went to bed before they affected him too much, I didn't want to get into another fight with him. I actually want to enjoy my summer.

"You're lucky you did 'Mione, 'cause about ten minutes after you went upstairs all hell broke loose down here." Harry Potter, having been woken up by his room-mates drunken antics, had come downstairs to join in the conversation. "He went on a giant rant about how life wasn't fair and how nobody treated him with the respect that he deserved. Even tried to start a fight with the twin's. Of course by that stage, he'd lost all his balance and broke a number of things in the living room."

George nodded, "luckily Fred and I were there to sort him out before he broke anything. Fred took him upstairs and I cleaned up the place."

"'Course," Fred added with a laugh, "it did help that by that stage he was so drunk that he was seeing double." The room broke into laugher at Ron's predicament and poor judgement.

A knock at the window broke the group out of their glee and all bar Mrs Weasley, who was letting the owl in, sat down at the table.

The owl, a magnificent Eurasian Eagle Owl well suited to his owner, perched onto Hermione's shoulder offering one leg to present the letter from his master.

Hermione removed the letter, fed the bird a piece of bacon or three for she knew his owner quite well, and began to read her letter.

So absorbed was she in the contents of her letter that she didn't realise that a hung-over ginger, hair mused up and eyes completely bloodshot, was lumbering over towards her until the owl gave a mighty screech and promptly attacked what he perceived as a threat.

All the other occupants promptly flew from their seats, bar Hermione, to try and free Ron's face from the birds incredibly sharp claws. Hermione stood calmly, having finished her breakfast, and said in a quiet voice, like a caress.

"Boris, here baby. It's ok, he didn't mean to startle you." Hearing this, the owl calmed down and flew back to his perch on Hermione's shoulder; nuzzling her ear in a show of affection and apology.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast Mrs Weasley. I'm going to freshen up for the day." Before walking up the twisted staircase towards the room she was currently sharing with Ginny, she turned to Ron. "And good morning Ron, I hope you feel better once you have something to eat."

Continuing her journey to her room, loud complaints could be heard before she shut the door. "Bloody hell, who in their right mind would buy a beast like that?! Stupid ruddy bird nearly tore me damn-"

Sitting on her bed, Hermione continued to read the letter, Boris now perched next to her own bird; an adorable little pygmy owl by the name of Dara.

_**To my dearest Hermione,**_

_**I hope my letter finds you in good spirit and health. I know it has only been weeks since we last saw each other, but I am finding myself to be missing your company more than I had anticipated. **_

_**Would you be opposed to visiting me while you are on break? I would love to see you again, and I may have a gift for you that I picked up in my travels last week.**_

_**Please keep Boris with you until you wish to reply, as I know that mother will most likely hold Dara hostage if you send her, she loves your owl a little too much to be normal. Father is jealous of her.**_

_**With much love,  
Viktor.**_

Unbeknownst to Hermione, the way that she responds to the letter will change her life forever.

Boris: means "short" or "wolf"  
Dara: means "gift"


	3. Viktor reminisces

In Bulgaria, at the time of the mayhem within the Weasley family kitchen, Viktor Krum was thinking deep, meaningful things about his life. At least, that was what he told his parents when they asked.

In truth he was, like any healthy, red blooded 18 year old male, over-come with hormones. Especially since he had found his mate last night, when his veela inheritance finally became known in his person. Currently he was thinking about Hermione, her attributes, her scent, the feel of her body close to his and the way her eyes lit up when they last went to Diagon Alley, like a fire was held within the chocolate brown depths of her eyes.

_It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Viktor had to leave Hogwarts and he had decided that he was going to treat his Mina to a day of fun and if she would let him, a gift._

_Mina was holding his hand after they had wonder through Flourish and Botts, along with a heated discussion as to why the store still sold Gilderoy Lockheart's, for not only was the man whom wrote them a terrible liar, but he had completely lost his mind and was currently enjoying an extended stay at St Mungo's for now being as mad as a hatter when they walked past Eeylops Owl Emporium._

_A slight tug on his hand was what made him aware that Hermione had stopped at one of the display window's, and was peering intently inside._

_Turning her head slightly in the direction of her companion, Hermione enquired, "Viktor? Do you know what breed of owl this is?"_

_Viktor moved closer to the window, where he too settled his eyes on the bird. It was a tiny thing, bright yellow eyes, brown head and wings with black and white body feathers. If he were to clutch it in his fist the owl would have been quite comfortable, with room to still flap its delicate wings if it truly wanted to. "I believe it is a pygmy owl, Mina. We haf them in Bulgaria. Agile little things, incredibly fast also."_

_Hermione turned to face Viktor. "Would you terribly mind if we went in to have a better look at it?"_

_Viktor shook his head. "No, ve are in no rush today. I am happy to go inside it you vish to." Hermione's answer was to give him a smile that left him in a mild daze, and enter the store with Viktor on her heels._

_As the small bell above the door rang to announce their arrival a sales person came towards the young couple. "How may I help you today?"_

"_The pygmy owl in the window," Viktor stated, "ve vish to haf a better look at her."_

"_Excellent, let me just go and get her." The sales person then went and retrieved the bird of interest._

_As soon as the little bird was in her sight, Hermione started to coo over it. "Oh, Viktor," she sighed, "Isn't she adorable? Oh just look at her!" The little bird, being wizard bred, understood Hermione completely and was preening under her praise._

"_Luff? You do not have owl of own, do you?"_

_Hermione looked up at him, curious, "No I don't, why?"_

"_Vot if," Viktor began to get nervous knowing full well the witch's notorious temper, "I got you this owl, as a gift?" Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Viktor continued to talk. "This way if you vish to contact me you can vithout hafing to borrow an owl and you will haf something that will remind you of me." By the end of this statement Viktor ears had begun to turn a light pink in his embarrassment._

_Hermione turned pensive for a minute and Viktor worried he had upset her. He opened his mouth to begin to take back what he said when his arms were suddenly full with a very happy witch. "Oh Viktor, that's so sweet! I would love the little owl, but I shan't let you pay for the full fee. It wouldn't be right of me."_

"_Excuse me ma'am, but this owl is only three gallons." The sales assistant said before Viktor could say anything. "We accidently ordered it by mistake."_

_Viktor turned his dark eyes to Hermione. "Mina, vill you let me get this for you?" There was a slight pause. "Please?"_

_Hermione worried her bottom lip for a minutes before slowly nodding her head. "Ok, if you're sure. I can always pay you back-" Viktor held up his hand. _

"_This is as much for you as it is for me, Mina. Now I will haf pretty foreign girl vriting to me all the time. My team mates' vill be jealous. You vill help me to gain credit as man on team, da?"_

_Hermione laughed a truly feminine laugh. One filled with joy and a general lightness that left one feeling warm in its sound. "I would be honoured to be your pretty foreign girl to gain you credit as a man with the rest of the quidditch team."_

_Viktor did a mock bow, "Thank you, fair maiden." He looked up at her and winked, causing a blush to stain her cheeks. "Come," he held his arm out to her, "let us buy you Dara."_

_Hermione blinked at him. "Dara?"_

"_Da. Means 'gift' in Bulgarian."_

_Hermione looked at Viktor then with a fire in her eyes that made him want to ravish her in ways that were not appropriate in a public store with little children around._

It was in that moment, with that fire in her eyes, that he was thinking of now; with his hormones running rampant through his system along with the pull of his veela. The only difference was that it was in a different context, like in the bedroom with Hermione on her knees about to take his impressive length into her mouth. Or with her underneath him, all willing female flesh; begging him to claim her, fill her, show the world that she was his and his alone.

Sitting in the middle of his lush bed, naked as a jaybird save for the sheet pooled around his middle as he reclined against the pillowed headboard, his fist met his heated swollen flesh and began to stroke in solid, firm tugs. His other hand was no less stationary as it held a woman's singlet to his face.

The singlet, obviously belonging to his mate, held a scent so decedent to his senses that his fangs started to peak through his gums and a loud rumbling purr erupted from his chest. Muscles bulged and grew as the creature within danced along his skin in response to the stimulant set upon his face, increasing his need and bringing him closer to that state of nirvana most try to achieve while living.

Closer and closer to the edge he became until he reached it with a mighty roar, spilling over his hand and onto the bed sheets. He spent a few minuted breathing heavily, enjoying the feeling of bliss and bonelessness before cleaning up the mess.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stood, stretched, yawned, scratched just above his navel then dressed for quidditch practice and left with an air of satisfied contentment.

Several hours later, sweaty and smelly from a gruelling day at practice, Viktor Krum was about to make a b-line towards his en-suite bathroom when a tapping on the window drew his attention.

Hovering just beyond the glass was Boris, carrying a letter that could only be from Hermione.

Rushing over to let the bird inside his room, the irresistible scent of his mate was carried into his room, both by the letter Boris carried and Boris himself.

"Boris old friend," Viktor murmured in low Bulgarian, "You have been petted all day haven't you?"

The bird looked to his owner in such a way that it could only confirm Viktor's thought's that Hermione had spent all day spoiling Boris with treats and pats. "What news do you carry?"

Boris held his leg out, offering the letter attached.

With steady hands Viktor read.

_**Dear Viktor,**_

_**I am thrilled to receive your letter, although Boris did cause a slight mishap with one of the people I am staying with. I'm currently staying with the Weasley's you see and Ron, having a more than a slight hang-over this morning, startled Boris so much that Boris retaliated. Is it cruel I found it more than a little amusing that Ron was attacked? If so, don't tell me. It can be our little secret.**_

_**I am in great health if I do say so myself, for it is summer and no one I care about is in a competition known to kill its participants while being overseen by a mad man. Mrs Weasley is feeding me like I've never been fed a day in my life and it is getting a little tiresome.**_

_**I would love to visit you, as long as I'm not a burden. I would love to see Mr and Mrs Krum again, as well as get to meet your brothers. They all sound like fascinating men and I still can't believe you are the 'baby' of the family.**_

_**I also hope you don't mind that I kept Boris longer than was necessary, he and Dara had much to catch up on apparently. I didn't realise that owls loved to gossip but apparently it's true because they wouldn't stop hooting for an hour solid.**_

_**With much love,  
Mina xx**_

Viktor smiled as he read the letter before turning to his owl. "What is this I hear about you being a gossip?" The owl looked sheepish.

"You are spending too much time around my mother."


	4. Corrupted owls

"Mama, you've corrupted my bird."

Gala looked up as her youngest son strode into the room. "Viktor, darling, what do you mean?"

"You," Viktor pointed at her, "have turned my owl into a gossip. I know because Mina told me." Gala held her dainty hand to her chest as she feigned shock.

"You only realised this now? Boris has been like that for years now." Viktor looked at his mother scandalised, causing her to laugh at him heartily. "Come darling," She held her arms out to her son, "tell me, how is your English lady?"

Viktor hugged his mother with a smile on his face. "She is good, she is good. I asked if she could visit and she can so I will plan that. She is staying with a friends' family and apparently her friend spooked Boris and he attacked. She laughed at that but then so would I if I had witnessed it." He flashed his dimples when he smiled this time. "Says hello to you and Papa and that she can't wait so see you both again and has expressed her wish to meet my brothers. Don't really know why she wants to do that, but Mina, she is stubborn." A fond look graced Viktor's handsome face.

Gala smiled slowly at her youngest boy as she looked at him talk about Hermione. "That is wonderful news to hear my boy. And why shouldn't she meet your brothers? They are both lovely men." The look she received from him suggested that he begged to differ, especially as he was the youngest of the three and therefor was constantly on the receiving end of the torment.

Gala pointedly ignored the look as she leant forward in her seat. "Now Vitya, your inheritance, you have gone through it yes? Your father mentioned he could feel the presence of another veela in the house and I know that neither of your brothers were home last night. Have you found your mate? Is it Her-my-own-nee? If not, you better not be stringing her along, she's too lovely a girl to use like that and don't think I won't take you over my knee if you are. I would not be opposed to grandbabies you know, your dear mother isn't getting any younger and your brothers have not yet had the mating call." The look on Viktor's face when he heard her name told Gala everything she needed to know even without the threat, but she waited for him to vocalise it, just to make sure. It was better to be thorough you see.

Viktor's face when she brought up little ones wasn't one of disgust either she noted, but one of hopeful anticipation.

Viktor counted her questions in his head and took a breath before he replied. "Yes, yes, yes, I would never do that to her mama and really mama? Really? I haven't even claimed her yet and you are already talking about grandchildren? Could you not even wait for me to broach the subject with her before bringing up the topic of little ones'." The goofy smile that graced his face as he said that showed he wouldn't be upset if little ones were crawling around the manor in the coming months.

His mother hummed at him before she replied.

"This is most excellent news! Most excellent news indeed! When do you plan to have her over? Are you going to tell her she is your mate when she gets here or are you going to wait a little for her to settle in? Do you want your father and I to be there when you tell her? I was once in her position you know."

Viktor shook his head. "No mama, I don't want you and papa to be there when I tell her, that is something between her and myself and I'm going to give her time before I drop it all on her lap. I want to ensure she doesn't think I just want her here because I am a veela. And while I know you were once in her position I think your presence will only make it more difficult for me to tell her" As Viktor talked he sat in the chair next to his mother fiddling with a piece of brightly coloured fabric.

"Vitya? What is that?" Gala tried to take the fabric wrapped around her son's knuckles but he moved his hand away before she could grasp it.

Viktor cleared his throat nervously before he answered his mother. "It is a ribbon Mina gave me before the third task." He looked at the coloured fabric. "It was from the dress she wore at the Yule Ball." He smiled softly at the fabric before raising his eyes to look at Gala, shrugging as if to say 'it is special to me'.

Gala merely smiled back at her son, shaking her head. He hadn't even seen his mate since his heritage awoke within him and already he was smitten with her and protective of the tokens she had given him. Not that she judges her youngest son, his mate was truly a wonderful, kind hearted girl and Gala couldn't wait to watch the romance between the two of them unfold.

It did not hurt anything in Gala's opinion that she believed that the two of them would make such beautiful chubby babies for her to fawn over and spoil with love and kisses and sweets. It was her right as their future grandmother.

Gala: means "calm"

**On a quick authors note, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favoured/followed my story, thank you for your support. If there is something specific you would like to read about in this story please let me know and would anyone be opposed if when a character is speaking in Bulgarian it be in italics?**


	5. Hallucinations

_Large, warm hands ran over Hermione's supple body; inflaming her senses and making her mouth drop open to allow a moan to pass her lips. A muscled, masculine body covered the front of her own as lips and teeth attached to the column of her throat leaving a mark, showing the world that she was claimed by the man on top of her._

_Fingers ghosted over heated flesh as his hand moved down her body towards the junction between her legs. As his fingers slowly entered her he crooned into her ear. "My mate, da? Feel good?" His thumb rolled slowly over her clit. "Vant you." His nose nuzzled behind Hermione's ear. "Need you. You're mine, yes?" Hermione gasped at the sensation, arching her head back for more of his touch._

"_Yes!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth, barely able to string a coherent though, let alone sentence together. "Yours, only yours." Her admission caused him to purr as he slowly connected their sexes, both moaning at the sensation. He didn't thrust into her, only made gentle rocking movements that hit a place deep inside of her that made her see stars and touch the gods. _

_A gasp turned into a long moan as his face became clear to her, his feral grin showcasing a set of ivory fangs._

"_Viktor!"_

Hermione woke up gasping, covered in sweat and twisted in the sheets of the bed she had in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Her brow furrowed as she thought of the events within her dream that caused her to wake up, for it was unlike her to have such erotic dreams. She wasn't complaining, however the insistent throbbing between her legs needed to be dealt with.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed as she stretched on her way to the shower. Skin raising from exposure to the frigid air within the bathroom, titles shining dimly under the light of the moon as Hermione turned the knobs to the shower on, ensuring it was just below boiling as she shed her sleeping shirt, whom belonged to Viktor before she rehomed it, and a pair of panties.

Standing under the spray of the shower she non-verbally casted a locking charm on the door as her fingers travelled down her body to rest lightly above the bundle of nerves that was begging for her attention, slick with her need. She bit her lip as she lightly touched her clit, feeling the tingles spread throughout her stomach as the water slid down her back, wetting her hair and adding to the sensations she was feeling.

The household began to awaken around her as Hermione worked her tension from her body, quietly whispering Viktor's name as she came to completion, sighing in relief. She washed herself and left the shower just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Anyone in there?" Came the sound of Mr Weasley through the door.

"Just getting out now." Hermione said as she opened the door, wrapping a towel around her wet hair.

"Oh, there you are dear," Arthur smiled as he moved into the bathroom, "Breakfast is ready if you would like some. The boys are downstairs though, so I don't know how much is left." Hermione smiled in appreciation before she walked downstairs into the midst of a full blown food fight between the twins on one team and Ron and Harry on the other. The twins laughed when they saw her standing in the doorway before trying to recruit her.

"Hermione! Come," George started.

"Join us as we pulverise these losers," Fred continued.

"And we shall rule the world together!" They finished off together.

Hermione laughed and clapped as she raised a shielding charm around herself as she walked into the middle of the kitchen. "Sorry boys," She said as she reached the table that had a plate of bacon and eggs on it, "just passing through."

All four sets of eyes then landed on her as she realised her mistake. She didn't take a side. Tucking the plate close to her chest she bolted to the adjoining lounge room, slamming the door shut as the distinct thudding of food hitting wood could be heard through the panelling.

Breathless laughter passed Hermione's lips as she sat on one of the worn, miss matched recliners in front of the cold fireplace. Mrs Weasley looked up from her knitting, smiling at the young woman sitting before her with the only food not used as ammunition from the next room. "Oh Hermione dear, so glad to see you were able to get some food this morning, the boys decided they wanted to revisit their five year old personalities."

Hermione giggled around a bite of egg before she responded. "I'm just glad I got out of the kitchen before they turned on me!" At Molly's confused look she elaborated. "I didn't take a side when they asked me to join, so all four of them decided to turn on me for target practice. I suggest getting them to clean the kitchen before going in there again, you may just trip over half a pigs worth of bacon."

Molly's eyes widened comically, "Oh dear, those boys better clean it up otherwise they better be prepared to de-gnome the garden if they hope to get lunch out of me!" With a huff she returned to her knitting.

Smiling Hermione returned to her breakfast, looking out the window and forming a plan within her head of what she was going to do for the rest of the day. So withdrawn with her planning she didn't realise she had eaten everything on her plate until she went to put another bite in her mouth and came away with air. Looking shocked at her plate she rose from her chair and began to shuffle towards the kitchen door.

"What are the chances they boys are finished with their food war?" Hermione enquired to Mrs Weasley, who looked up from her self-imposed task to answer.

Mrs Weasley hummed before answering. "Not very likely," she looked towards the clock, "still early yet."

Hermione sighed before placing her hand delicately against the door handle. "Guess I'm just going to have to take the risk, aren't I?" She mumbled to herself before slowly inching the door opened, mentally prepared to be attacked with flying meat products from all angles only to be greeted by the sight of Ginny sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal as Mr Weasley read the Daily Prophet.

Ginny looked up as the door slowly opened, scoffing before letting out a light laugh at the expression on Hermione's face. "Were you expecting the food fight extravaganza to be still going on?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly before answering. "I won't deny it, I was expecting a face full of scrambled egg; but this is a nice surprise. Wasn't expecting you to wake up until well after lunch." A quick glance at the clock told Hermione it was only 10:19am.

Ginny giggled. "I would have done that too, if the boys hadn't decided to take their war upstairs and to use anything that wasn't too heavy or nailed down." She gave her father an unimpressed look as he gave a startled laugh. "Fred thought it was a good idea to throw my door at Ron and then hid under your bed to escape Ron's retaliation."

"What was Ron's retaliation?" Hermione enquired.

"He decided that it was a good idea to hex Fred with a stinging hex, only to cause every pillow on your bed as well as your comforter to explode in a shower of feathers. I refused to clean it up so I came downstairs before the boys conned me into it. I suggest you don't go upstairs…" Ginny's sentence was interrupted by the sound of a high pitched screech followed by numerous banging sounds. The girls looked at each other before bolting to investigate the sound.

Ginny was the first on the scene, shaking her head at her closest brother's stupidity as Hermione peered over Ginny's shoulder to watch the scene unfold before her eyes.

Feathers littered every vaguely flat surface, and in the middle of the feather land that had become the room stood Ron being restrained by the twins as Harry stood as far as humanely possible away from him while being in the same room, Dara perched on his head, feathers completely fluffed up as she gave Ron the owl equivalent of the evil eye of doom.

Hermione had to silence a giggle at the state of Ron's face. He had six red lines running the length of his face, a slightly swollen and bleeding lip as well as some missing chunks of hair, showcased by the significant length difference between the strands of orange hair. Hermione sighed, running her hand through her lengthy curls before speaking.

"What happened here?"

Harry scratched behind his ear, then replied. "I, uh, I don't really know, exactly. We were mucking around as we cleaned up all the feathers." He took a quick look around the room before amending his sentence. "We were mucking around as we tried to clean the room of feathers before your owl screeched and went after Ron. He had pulled her tail feathers, you see. I went to his rescue before he suddenly started trying to attack me before the twins got to him and then you two turned up! I still don't know why you went after me mate, I was only trying to help!" Harry exclaimed, looking disgruntled.

Fred began laughing.

"You mean to tell me Harry that you don't know that you have an owl on your head?" George asked as he pointed to Harry's head, where Dara sat; feathers slowly lowering back to her body as she calmed down now that her beloved mistress was there.

"Oh," Harry went cross eyed trying to catch sight of the bird. "No, I didn't know she was there. Explains why Ron came after me though, doesn't it?"

"Your stupid bloody bird Hermione I swear, it's almost as bad as that fugly cat you have!" Hermione looked away from Dara who had resettled onto her hand, nuzzling Harry affectionately in way of thanks from saving her from Ron.

"What do you expect Ronald?" Hermione's voice had gone cold as ice as she levelled an artic style glare on the cowering male. "You pulled her feathers! Of course she's going to attack you! If you were an owl and someone did that to you, you would have done the same thing! Just be lucky she doesn't go into any rooms but downstairs and this room or I have no doubt you could wake up tomorrow covered in owl poop." Everyone bar Ron, Hermione included, had a little chuckle at that sentence.

Ron's face went red before he went to barge his way past Hermione to leave the room but before he could get there the twins stood in his way. "No Ronny, I wouldn't do that if I were you." George started, arms folded across his chest.

"We happen to know a rather large Bulgarian who wouldn't be too happy to hear that you had left bruises on his girl being a down right git." Fred continued before he was interrupted.

"Just get out of the bloody way," Ron said before leaving the room, giving everyone in it a dirty look before disappearing down the hallway.

The twins shook their head at each other before leaving themselves with a wink to Hermione, who sighed lightly and smiling in return.

Waving her wand, Hermione rid the room of feathers as she sat on her bed, Ginny and Harry sitting across from her. "Why didn't anyone tell me I had Dara on my head?" Harry said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Hermione shrugged as Ginny answered. "To be honest we thought you knew, seeing as though you were standing so far away from Ron. Plus, she may be small," Ginny reached forward to give Dara a light scratch under her chin, "but she isn't weightless." From there the three friends chatted for a while, making jokes and talking about their plans for the rest of their holidays when Hermione shivered.

A phantom caress, like a hand running from the bottom of her back to the nape of her neck, caused a delicate shiver to ripple through her body as the touch became firm before fading away, causing goose flesh to be left behind. Luckily for her the other two were too busy talking about which teams were buying new players in the upcoming quidditch season to notice.

Just as the conversation was beginning to get to the point of unbearable, Mrs Weasley's voice floated toward the trio from downstairs. "Lunch is ready!" Ginny and Harry disappeared so fast they may as well have apparated, while Hermione gave Dara one last loving caress before placing her gently onto the back of her bed, then going downstairs for lunch herself only to pause again at the base of the stairs. The phantom touch returned only this time is felt like thick fingers running across the base of her neck.

Hermione looked around her confused, trying to pin point the source as she used her fingers to follow the path the phantom touch created before shaking her head lightly and continuing into the kitchen, where she took a seat in between the twins, just to annoy them.

Fred looked at George over Hermione's head, silently communicating with his less handsome half as to how they were going to deal with the small witch sitting between them, determining if they should prank her or not. A subtle eyebrow twitch and a downward dart of the eyes gave Fred his answer and he minutely nodded his head, showing he got the message loud and clear. Simultaneously they each put an arm around Hermione, pulling themselves closer to her as Ron glared at them from across the table where he was heaping food onto his plate.

Ginny giggled from her seat next to the twins when she saw the interaction between her brothers and her friend, finding it all incredibly funny; especially the sour look on Ron's face, like he had just eaten an extremely sour lemon and followed it by snorting a trail of fire ants.

Harry rolled his eyes at the shenanigans happening around him as he tried to explain to Mr Weasley the purpose of a slow cooker, looking around the table to see if anyone would help him to not sound like an idiot.

"A slow cooker is a device muggles use in the kitchen to slowly cook food during the day. They prepare it in the morning before they go to work and turn it on so that by the time they get home from their job their dinner is ready to eat. My parents use it all the time to ensure they eat a proper meal, even when they have spent most of the day at their dental surgery or at a conference with other dental practitioners in London." Hermione piped up from her position in the middle of what she mentally dubbed a 'twin burrito', receiving a grateful look from Harry as Arthur hummed thoughtfully.

"Why that is quite useful isn't it? Very smart of muggles, finding ways to live without magic, truly shocks me sometimes the things they invent." He mused before eating his lunch, looking at the oval shaped appliance in wonder. "Still don't understand ee-lect-rice-itee though." He murmured to himself.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley said, "it truly is, but does it need to be on the table while we eat?" This was a common discussion between the two, as shown by the various shaped stain marks all around the head of the table where Arthur currently sat.

He looked at his wife shocked. "Of course! Sorry Molly-wobbles, I completely forgot!" As he moved the device off the table, Pig flew into the window and did a spectacular crash landing onto the table, right into Ron's Mount Everest sized plate causing food to go flying as Ron copped a face full of feathers.

George laughed under his breath before turning and whispering to Fred, and consequently Hermione, "Owl's just don't like Ron, do they? Little brother must've done something really bad to them in a past life to cop this treatment." Hermione giggled quietly behind her hand while Fred let out a loud scoff that caused everyone at the table to turn towards him. Fred's ears turned a dark pink as he attempted to sink into his seat.

"Care to share what's so funny Fred?" Molly levelled her son with a heated glare, assuming his mirth came from Ron's terrible luck with anything that had feathers.

"Why yes mother dearest I do," Fred sat up straight and looked calmly at his mum. Drawing in a deep breath he continued. "Ginny has a massive bug in her hair." As soon as "bug" had gotten past Fred's lips Ginny gave a loud squeal and promptly stood up, cause food to go flying as the table was jostled and her hands flew to her head trying to find the giant bug Fred was talking about only to be met with loud laughter from the twins. She went flying at them causing Hermione to move away from the three red headed siblings to find refuge against the window.

Leaning against the cool glass of the window Hermione looked towards Harry and pulled a face at him, crossing her eyes and scrunching up her nose, causing Harry to laugh and pull a face right back. Ron turned towards Harry just as he pulled a face and, thinking the funny face was directed at him, threw a pea from his plate at him only for Harry to duck. Harry's quick reflexes may have saved him from the wrath of the pea, but it caused Mrs Weasley to be hit in the side of the head by the flying vegetable. Ron grinned sheepishly as red began to show in his mother's narrowed eyes. Every occupant in the room ran to the nearest available exist to escape Molly Weasley's temper, only for all those that were Weasley by blood to find they were unable to leave the room.

Harry and Hermione, being the only two that were able to leave the kitchen, yelled simultaneously "Just going to be outside in the garden Mrs Weasley!" as the door flew shut behind them right into Ron's worried face.

Once the duo were past the front fence they stopped to catch their breath, looked at each other and promptly began to laugh at the expression on every person stuck in the kitchen. Once they had calmed down they sit in the sun leaning with their backs against a tree in the yard looking at the house filled with unfortunate redheads that have to face the wrath of Molly.

"So," Harry chirped with a smirk on his face, "who was the owl from yesterday?"

Hermione blushed as he looked at him before replying quietly, "Viktor."

Harry's smirk turned shocked as he replied. "Viktor? As in Viktor Krum, Viktor? I didn't know you two were talking through owls."

Hermione nodded, "He said he wanted me to visit in the last letter he sent me, so I think I will be going to Bulgaria in the next week or so."

Harry looked at his best friend shocked. "I didn't know you two were that close. Or that it was this serious. I mean, I know that you were his prized possession in the second task but I thought that was only because you saw him as a person and not just a famous quidditch player. Then again," Harry paused as he scratched behind his ear as he shot a cheeky grin to Hermione, "Having a famous best friend sort of ruins the whole being 'famous appeal', doesn't it?"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed him over. "Not even funny you idiot!"

Harry just laughed loudly from his position on the lawn, happy to see that sparkle in her eyes as she joked with him, knowing she felt a large strain throughout their entire fourth year from the jealousy issues between Ron and himself.


	6. Prepare to travel

Hermione sighed quietly to herself as she sat in the living room next to Ginny as the girls watched Harry and Ron played a game of wizards chess, leaving her head on Ginny's shoulder as she fought the call of sleep, determined to not be the first one to go to sleep by sheer force of will. Ginny, knowing what Hermione was trying to do, swiftly jabbed Hermione in her gut causing Hermione to flinch as she rapidly moved positions to the other side of the couch, leaning as far away from Ginny as humanly possible while still being on the same piece of furniture.

Harry snorted from his spot by the fire, distracted enough by the girls' antics that he failed to see that his current move left his king and queen exposed to Ron's players, ultimately leading to Ron calling "Check mate" and Harry being attacked by his unhappy chess pieces.

A girlish squeal left his mouth before he flung his arms upwards to protect his face sending a knight and three pawn sailing towards the girls where they landed first on Hermione who swung her book like a bat and sent them towards Ginny.

Unsuspecting Ginny, too busy laughing at Harry, missed her chance to defend herself and thus the three pieces went down her shirt where they promptly began their attack.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in an attempt to smother the giggles that erupted from her at the sight of Ginny attempting to rid herself of the offending chess pieces, slowly backing away towards the stairs to avoid detection that she was leaving the two siblings and Harry to themselves to save herself bodily harm as at that moment Ginny had flung the knight out of her shirt and threw it at her brother.

Reaching the door to Ginny's room, Hermione dropped her hands and allowed the giggles to pass her lips unhindered, clutching the fixed door to remain upright when a distinctively masculine hoot drew her attention towards the shelf above her bed. There Boris sat with Dara at his side with a letter attached to his leg.

A soft smile graced Hermione's face when she caught sight of the two owls. "Hi sweetie, back so soon?" It had only been three days since the last letter, where Boris had attacked Ronald in the kitchen. "Let's see what Viktor has to say, hmm? Oh no," Boris had prepared to fly away now that the letter had been delivered, "it is far too late for you to be flying home now, it's nearly midnight. You can stay until tomorrow, I'm sure Viktor won't mind. Dara can show you where the water and treats are, ok baby?" First giving Boris and then Dara a fond pat, Hermione climbed under the covers of the bed to read the letter.

_**Dearest Mina,**_

_**It pleases me to hear that you are in good health. I have talked to Mama and Papa and they have expressed their excitement to see you again. On the 12**__**th**__** at 10AM London time, I will be in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron by the door with a port key that will take us to the parlour of my house, I hope this is acceptable with you.**_

_**While you are at my house you will have a chance to meet my brothers as we are having a celebratory dinner for my father as he has finally retired from potion making (at least this is what we tell Mama, he has really only taken on a contract that has fewer potions with less demands. Please do not tell her or none of us Krum men will hear the end of it.) Which means it is a good time for you to meet them, although I still do not understand why you want to meet them, but I am getting off topic.**_

_**For a few days during your visit I have obligations with work that I cannot get out of. Trust me, I tried. Repeatedly. If you wish you can come with me, or you can stay at the house, I will not be offended either way.**_

_**I look forward to seeing you again.**_

_**Missing you,  
Vitya.**_

_**P.S. I do not think it was rude of you to laugh, I would have done the same thing.**_

Hermione smiled as she read the letter before hugging it to her chest. The faintest smell of sandalwood and musk reached her nose from the parchment. With a soft sigh she brought the letter to her nose to smell Viktor's aftershave better as she looked at the calendar on the wall.

'The 12th is in two days, just enough time to pack and let Mrs Weasley know my plans.' Hermione thought to herself as she placed the letter on the bedside table. With the sound of soft hooting coming from the two owls above her, she drifted off to sleep.

As it turned out, those two days passed fairly quickly. After informing the Weasley's of her plans and quickly refusing, as politely as possible, Ginny's help to pack her things for her stay in the cooler climate of Bulgaria, Hermione mentally counted down the time until she was to see Viktor again.

On the morning of the twelfth Hermione continuously checked the clock every ten minutes from the moment she woke up to ensure she wouldn't be late for meeting Viktor. By the time 9:40AM came around Hermione was so impatient that she got Mr Weasley to shrink her luggage for her, said goodbye to everyone in the Weasley household at that time and took the floo to Diagon Alley.

Stepping away from the green flames and walking into the main street, Hermione was greeted by the surprisingly busy crowd of shoppers moving to and from various shops. Taking in a soothing breath and enjoying the atmosphere of the market place, Hermione made her way towards the Leakey Cauldron. Expecting to be incredibly early, as was her habit, Hermione nearly walked right past the tall, dark and handsome wizard sitting at a small table near the door until the smell of his aftershave reached her nose.

Just as Viktor was about to call for the witch's attention, ego mildly hurt at her inattention, Hermione turned towards him with those eyes of fire he loved so much and a bright smile on her lips.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed breathily as she threw her arms around the muscled wizard from his seated position. "I wasn't expecting you to be here already!"

Viktor gave a slight smile as he helped Hermione into her seat before retaking his own. "I vas alvays planning to be here early, but I must admit I vas not expecting you to be so early. Must have been excited to see me, da?" He winked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it in greeting.

Hermione, oblivious to the fact Viktor lightly licked her hand as he kissed it to get her taste in his mouth, smiled brightly as she answered. "You see right through me, don't you Mr. Krum? Yes, I was quite excited to see you again. It seems forever since last we saw each other."

The couple laughed at each other as they soaked in the sight of the other.

The pair drew a number of gazes from other patron's within the Leakey Cauldron as the couple were quite affectionate with each other, leaning towards the other over the table and speaking in low, excited whispers to the other.

Viktor looked down at Hermione's delicate hand, still clasped in his own, as he talked to her. "Vas vorried, for a moment." He looked up at her sharp inhalation and continued on with his sentence before she could interrupt him. "Ven I got letter saying you vere at friends' house and Boris attacked friend I knew you vere at the Veasley's and I did not know vhat vould happen vhile you vere there. Thought, for moment," He looked up at her through his lashes, "that you vould not reply to letters." Viktor's cheeks became a light pink in his embarrassment in admitting his fear, knowing it touched the line between concerned and jealous.

Hermione tilted her head slightly to the side as she regarded Viktor, her sharp mind working quickly to take in his concerned and worried facial expression, the slight droop of his shoulders and the dimming of the light within his dark eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her hand held in his as she replied. "Viktor, I want you to know that I'm not the type of person who would let the opinions of others from stopping me from doing things I truly wanted to do." Slowly she started to blush. "Besides, I really enjoy talking to you."

Viktor's instincts purred loudly at his mate's admission of enjoying the conversation he provides, causing him to improve his posture and smile at his companion. "Vell, in that case." He flashed his dimples quickly at Hermione before continuing. "Vhy don't ve levf early then, da?"

Hermione felt a girlish giddiness overtake her as Viktor offered his left arm for her to take as they left the Leakey Cauldron and walked down the street to a more secluded area where they took a port key to Viktor's home.


	7. Welcome to Bulgaria

In a slight swirl Viktor and Hermione appeared within the main parlour of the Krum abode. Viktor looked fondly down at his mate as she clutched to his robes, waiting for her dizziness to subside. "Vould you like to put tings avay in your room first, or greet Mama and Papa?" He asked as he softly trailed his hands up and down her back.

Hermione took a breath and gave a small smile as she replied. "Would it be alright with you if we put my things away first? If it's not too much trouble, that is?" Hermione added her last question as an afterthought, not wanting to be a bother so soon after her arrival.

Viktor chuckled softly as he offered her his arm. "Is no problem at all Mina. Means I haff more time vith you before Mama steals you for girl talk." At Hermione's giggle Viktor's dark eyes shone. "Am not kidding, Mama has been looking forvard to girl talk since before I ask if you could visit. Somefing about too much test-ost-er-one for one vitch to handle?" As he finished Hermione giggled a touch more and smiled at her companion.

As they walked the halls of Viktor's home the veela within Viktor practically preened aloud at having his mate on his arm within his home, leaving a faint trail of their mixed scents as they walked. As Hermione looked at the various portraits and landscapes adorning the walls Viktor mused to himself as to how his veela will handle his Mina being so close to his unmated, adult brothers whilst unclaimed.

Would the veela be jealous and orchestrate the evening? Would his brothers' be fine as they were of his blood? Or would that just make it worse? Would he have enough time to explain what he was to Mina and what she was to him before she had to meet them? Or would he not have enough time and his brothers' say something that would cause tension within the household?

As they neared the door leading to the room Hermione would be in for the duration of her stay, conveniently across the hall from Viktor's own room, he decided not to worry himself over such things yet and to just enjoy the time he spent with his Mina and letting the events unfold as they may and prey that they go in his favour.

Opening and holding the door for her Viktor saw the look of wonder on Hermione's face as she took her first glance at the room she would be staying in during her visit.

Large bay windows overlooking the vast gardens', rich mahogany wood and varying shades of purple silk danced upon her senses as she took in the beauty around her before she turned to look back to Viktor who was waiting patiently by the door.

"This is," She spread her arms and twirled slightly to gesture around the room, "This is all so beautiful Vitya. It's... It's incredible!" Hermione was lost for words as she walked closer to the window to get a better view of the grounds.

"Vould you like me to keep you company as you unpack or…?" Viktor began, not entirely sure what to do now that his mate was standing before him within his home.

"Oh, do you mind staying? I'd love to catch up more before your mother steals me away. And," She adds shyly, "I may need you to unshrink my trunk for me."

Viktor puffed his chest out dramatically as he strode toward her. Giving a slight, teasing bow: his heels clicking at his actions he replied. "Vould be honour to assist a lady such as self in her _endeavour to unpack_."

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm not sure if you noticed Viktor, but _you switched to Bulgarian halfway through your sentence."_

Viktor stood up shocked. "Mina! You spoke Bulgarian! Ven did dis happen?"

Hermione gave him a sly smile as she walked towards him. "I haven't been able to speak it well for long, and I can't pronounce many of the words very well but I have been able to understand it since just before Durmstrang left Hogwarts." The look upon Viktor's confused face clearly had 'Why?' written all over it so she continued. "I wanted to know what your classmates were saying when we walked past them in the halls together." By the end of her explanation Hermione's cheeks were flushed a light red.

Viktor's cheeks slowly tinted red too, knowing that some of the comments his classmates had said as they walked past were extremely risqué and suggestive. Not knowing what to say Viktor slowly took Hermione's luggage from her and began to revert them to their normal size.

Clearing his throat Viktor continued on, "so vould you want to have the family speak Eenglish vor you?"

Hermione shook her head. "_I would feel too rude, forcing them to speak another language in their own home, Bulgarian is fine Vitya." _She smiled at him, "_plus, it gives me ample opportunity to practice, da?"_

Viktor laughed softly, "_Mina, you speak my mother tongue so well already, I do not think it will honestly take you that long to master the art of a Slavic language. Once you become more comfortable with the sharper vowels you will be perfectly fluent. Trust me." _Viktor said with a wink.

Hermione let out a soft huff of humour as she began to transfer her clothes from her suitcase into the truly majestic walk in wardrobe. "_I had to, to ensure I made a good impression on those I meet while I'm here."_ She gave a shrug before continuing, "_plus I thought I'd make you the envy among your team mates."_

Viktor chuckled as he sat on the end of the bed as he watched his Mina move back and forth across the room putting her possessions away. "_Da, that is true. Not only are you beautiful, but you have also learned my native language. Will make the men all green with envy to know you are on my arm and not theirs."_

He winked at her as she walked towards him, having finished putting away her things. He held his arms up a little during her approach and when she was within reach they hugged each other, Viktor still sitting on the bed and Hermione standing within the bracket of his legs as she leant against him.

She hummed as she nuzzled into his neck, unaware of the bond magic that lightly encased the couple as they embraced and soaked up the presence of the other.

"Missed you." She mumbled into his neck.

He ran his hands gently up and down her back in a light caress similar to the phantom touch she had previously felt. "As I haff missed you luff. Now come, _time to say hello to Mama and Papa before Mama comes looking at us and yells at me for not bringing you to her as soon as you arrived."_

Hand in hand the couple left the room.


End file.
